


Borrowed Raiment

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [18]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, The Cream Suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes wears some of Watson's clothes to get the doctor flustered.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Borrowed Raiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fufuwatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fufuwatan/gifts).



My Holmes often surprises me in wonderful ways. I am always learning new things about him, which is remarkable after so long together. 

One morning, although we had no engagements planned, he went to dress rather early. Assuming that he had something on his mind that he had not divulged to me, I continued drinking my tea and perusing the paper. I was almost finished when he came back in. I looked up at him, and instantly forgot about the paper. He was wearing the cream suit of mine which he had previously borrowed when investigating Percy Phelps’s case. It looked _far_ better on him than it ever had on me. I let out an involuntary noise of surprise. 

He looked at me, his eyes wide, the very picture of feigned innocence. “Whatever is the matter, my dear?” he asked. He was trying desperately not to smirk at the effect he had caused, I could tell. 

I scoffed. “You know very well what the matter is, you wicked creature,” I replied. 

He _did_ smirk at that. “I thought this would do very well for what I want to do today,” he returned. 

Deciding that I wanted to tease him a little in return, I got up and walked around him, viewing the effect of the suit from every angle. “Hm, it is certainly very smart,” I said. I stepped close to him and put an arm around him, my hand resting on the small of his back. “What are your plans for the day?” 

He smirked again. “To fluster you,” he murmured. He kissed me softly, ever so briefly. “I have been neglecting you for work for much too long.” 

We kissed again, and I skimmed my hand down to grasp his gorgeous arse. He smiled against my lips, bringing a hand up to tangle in my hair. After several long moments, we pulled away. 

“Let’s go back to bed,” I murmured. “The only thing better than seeing you in my clothes, is seeing you _out_ of them.”


End file.
